Blue Hues
by anondasavagebeast
Summary: It was never meant to get this deep, this dangerous. After a lead on numerous drug related death's leads him to a run in with a major drug cartel. Rick will do everything to protect his family. AU. minor character death.


**Hey, this one was spontaneous, not sure if i'll continue with this. but the is part of the first chapter. Please do review and let me know if i should continue with this. I really appreciate reviews. - anon**

Michonne groaned digging herself deeper into the covers of her comforter. It was no use. The clock beside her blared angrily reminding her of the daily task of dragging her kids out of bed. She slapped the snooze button on the alarm clock glancing at the time. It was six thirty on a Saturday morning. "Ugh." She exclaimed quietly. Only Andre fiddled with her clock. She shook her head. Her four year old messed with everything. Those thirty minutes of sleep was crucial to her routine, at least this month's routine. Sitting up, she clutched the blanket across her chest, making a mental note to check the temperature. She lightly shook the sleeping body next to her waiting for him to rouse from his dreams.

"Hmmmmm." With his back to her Rick groaned into his pillow. Hoping his dream wouldn't fade away as his brain began to register that he was no longer asleep. Michonne shook him again, her mind debated kicking her husband's ass off the bed in hopes that he would get up.

"Rick." He let out another groan in response. She watched as his head nuzzled closer to his pillow. "Rick. You need to get up." She stated attempting to get off the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked lowly into his pillow, his voice laced with sleep.

"6:30 so get up. We have _thangs_ to do." She said imitating his southern drawl. He smiled. He rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched her make her way around their room. He rubbed the crook of eyes waiting for them to adjust to the lighting. "We have half an hour before either one of them wakes up, and about three hours before Lori comes waltzing her ass down here for Carl." He chuckled. He didn't even want to think about his ex-wife coming for their son.

"That's plenty of time." He said, watching his wife's naked body move about. The morning wood he sported twitched appreciating the view. "Come back to bed."

"And Satan speaks." She laughed at herself.

"Two weeks Michonne. That's all I'm going to say." He told her, willing his erection to go down. Dragging his calloused palms across his face he willed himself to wake up despite being awake.

"I know Rick. Your schedule at work is the one cock blocking you. Not your wife."

"I just gave you a free pass to ride me Mrs. Grimes and yet here we stand." Within the past two weeks their sex life had taken a hit. Well, in Rick's opinion it was a hit and clearly he was dying due to the lack of intimacy with his wife.

"I slept naked Rick, had you woken up before me you wouldn't be complaining." Rick flopped back on the bed, god damn she was right. Lately there's been an epidemic of drugs on King County's road, from heroin to cocaine and crystal meth. Rick already had his hands full working as a DEA agent trying to locate their supplier.

"I saw this woman, she was young about 25. She had a son, same age as Andre. We got word about a drug dealer making his way closer to schools, we wanted to catch the son of a bitch so we took heed. On our way there we heard two gun shots. We stumbled on a rundown apartment about three blocks from school grounds." Rick paused clenching his jaw as he recalled the scene. "This kid, he was just sitting there on some steps. His…his mother was face down in a pool of her own blood. One shot to the shoulder another under her eye. Right in front of him. Broad daylight and conveniently no one knew who did it." He let out a breath as Michonne took in his words. After six years of marriage and five in which he worked as a DEA agent she urged him to speak to her, whether it was about nothing or the most gruesome event. Every time it was a different horror story, she knew his job was filled with death, drugs and dirty money. He told her everything that wasn't considered confidential, it was never good to hold anything in, so she listened.

"What happened to the boy?" She asked him. "His mother…was she a user?"

"The kid got sent to live with his grandparents. When they went to collect some of his stuff, used needles were covering the floor. Didn't even look like an adult should live in that shit hole, let alone a kid." As sad as it was, Rick grew accustomed to seeing situations like this. The mother or father OD's, the kid goes to their grandparents if their lucky otherwise they're just sent out to an orphanage.

"It never gets easier, you and your crew, you guys do your best to stop things like these from occurring. When you catch this supplier there's always another one." Michonne paused before heading in the bathroom leaving the door open.

"I know, but something tells me this case is a big one. The supplier has a lot of ground covered. Rumors spreading like wildfire. A lot of folks saying he's not someone you should cross." Rick huffed. "I just want King County clean." He had a reason for doing this. Going into this field of work. Before working as an agent Rick was comfortable answering calls at King County's local Police station. He didn't have to witness much of the hard stuff. Him and his partner, Shane, both Sheriff's deputy. They kept their county safe. Until a few years back, the drugs started flowing in. It was hard to find at first then it founds its way into local parties, bar and clubs. It wasn't until Shane started using. The white queen, they'd call it. Heroin, it made you paranoid. Enough to make you pull your gun on and innocent bystander. Rick remembered every detail of that case. The girl that was killed, only 21, she had her life ahead of her. A family, friends and maybe a husband with children. Rick shook his head. Shane's spiral into depression happened fast. He couldn't do what he loved so he used the only escape he knew. They found his cold body with the needle still in his arm. If Rick noticed, those little twitches, the occasional sniffs and the little dark spots splattered on his arm. A young woman as well as his best friend would still be alive today.

Though he was lost in thought, Rick heard small footsteps hitting the wooden floor. He smiled as he watched his youngest son make his way on their bed careful to close the door behind him. Blue eyes stared back at him. His ruffled curly bed hair mirrored his own. His smile grew wider. He couldn't hide it if he wanted to; Andre was a splitting image of him.

"Well, look who's up early. Did you use the bathroom and flush the toilet?" He asked him pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Andre shook his head. "I couldn't do that daddy. Carl doesn't want to come out of the bathroom. So I came in here to use yours."

"Is that so?" He asked, his mind drifting on why his eldest son would take an unusual amount of time in their bathroom. "Michonne! Your son wants to potty and bathe." He shouted loud enough for her to hear over the shower. After turning the shower off Michonne grabbed a towel and walked in the room to see two of her three boys.

"Andre why is Carl still in the bathroom?" Out of habit she glanced at her wrist then quickly realized she didn't have a watch on.

"I don't know mommy." He pouted. "I hit the door but it was still closed so I came here." She raised an eyebrow toward Rick then turned back to Andre. "Alright, put the duck matt down so you won't slip, and Andre, please don't wash your own hair, let mommy and daddy that okay baby?"

"Okay mommy." Andre hopped out his father's arms and skipped into the bathroom. Rick watched him leave. Turning to Michonne, he was met with an expectant gaze. "What?'' He asked her.

"Carl is using up the hot water. Need I remind you that he's a fifteen year old boy? You're smart Rick figure it out." She toweled herself dry.

Rick had inkling, at Carl's age he only had one reason to stay in the shower. "Let the boy live Michonne, he's different. At his age I was chasing girls and watching free porn." He shrugged as a scowl appeared on Michonne's face. "He's into comics and stuff."

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

"He does different thangs than other kids…wait what?" Rick sat up giving his wife a look. "He didn't mention it." Rick dug into his memories, trying to gather any recollection of his son mentioning the words 'I have a girlfriend'. "How did you find out?" He asked her.

"Oh, he told me." She replied with a casual tone. "It was something about me being easier to talk to." A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned towards him. "Oh, and apparently I'm the cool one out of the two of us." Rick watched his wife slip into their bathroom.

The last thing he needed was Carl clogging the drain. Dragging himself off the bed he walked through the low lit hall and knocked on the bathroom door. Pressing his ears against the door he heard faint sounds of the shower running. He knocked against, this time using a little more force. With his ear still against the door he heard a startled gasped followed by a curse. He stood back ant waited for the door to crack open. Carl popped his head out the open space, his other hand secured the towel around his waist. His cheeks looked flush. He fought the urge to roll his eye's, Michonne assumptions are always annoyingly accurate. Carl's eyebrows rose, seemingly impatient with him standing before the bathroom door mute.

"Are you done with the shower?"

"What? No I just came in here." He tilted his head. His hair wasn't wet, which rules the washing hair factor out. He had no reason to be in that shower for more than ten minutes unless… "Get out." He watched as his son's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Why am I being kicked out the bathroom? I just go in here."

"You're using too much hot water."

"I just got in here." He reasserted.

"Are you calling Andre a liar?" He questions. Carl's face became clouded, even more confusion as he tried to figure out what his little brother had to do with this. "Besides you smell clean enough and you're not the one that has to pay the light bill." Carl's face dropped in defeat, he pulled the bathroom door open. Steam hit Rick's face, he watched his son throw his dirty laundry in the basket. The bathroom was cloudy with steam from the shower. Rick scoffed, and he just got in here. Just got in here, my ass. Carl brushed pass him, the towel still clutched around him, he rushed to his room shutting the door. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. He scowled noticing wet foot prints trailing to Carl's room.

After mopping the wet floor, he went back to his room in time to see Michonne running a dry towel over Andre's head. Running his hand over his curls in an attempt to restore some order, he sat at the end of the bed watching as Andre tried to fend of his mother's hand. He smiled. "Is he out?" Michonne asked him throwing the towel over Andre's body before telling him to put clothes on.

"I got him out. You sure he's going to put clothes on?" Andre had a strange habit of walking around the house naked. Specifically after baths, he'd just let everything hit the wind freely. He chuckled inwardly recalling when Sasha, Michonne's sister came to visit, only to be greeted with his youngest son's naked figure. "He gets that from you by the way."

Michonne scoffed, she pulled the tie around her grey robe tighter. Taking her hair down from a bun she let her locs flow past her shoulders. He examined her. She'd always do this, grabbing the oil bottle from her draw. She'd squeeze the liquid into her palm then rubbed it unto her scalp. Bending over, letting her locs hang down she'd spread the rest of the oil over her dreads. He watched as she drained the remaining oil from the bottle into her hand resuming her routine.

"See something you like?" Michonne asked smiling coyly. He licked his lips admiring her. "You know I do."


End file.
